


V for Vagabond

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Choking, Dubious Consent, Fake AH Crew, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW, Scared Joel, dominant ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: All Joel wanted was a calm night taking down evidence at the crime scene. He didn't expect to run into the killer face to face, possibly even closer than that.





	V for Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, transboyvagabond.tumblr.com. Minor editing has been done to fix grammar/spelling mistakes from the original post but the core text is the same.

Being in law enforcement, Joel never imagined he’d get so up close and personal with the criminal element. But he’d developed a sort of sick fascination with the crime scenes he visited and the criminals behind them over the years, to the point where he couldn’t wait for the next call to come in.

When it finally did, he was elated to hear that it reeked of Vagabond. The city’s latest and greatest serial killer was not at all subtle, and a calling card of sorts was left behind at each scene. A big ‘V’ splattered on the wall in the blood of his victims. It was Joel’s job to photograph each scene, record and document every little detail. That meant sometimes he stayed behind later than the rest of the force. It wasn’t unnerving anymore, the nightmares stopped after the first year.

The sound of a door creaking from upstairs had Joel freezing in place. “Burns, I swear to god. You can’t scare me like that anymore, I’m immune!” Joel shouted up the staircase before returning to the living room of the supposedly abandoned office space. Another creak, and quick footsteps racing around. It sounded almost panicked, like someone was trying to escape.

“I really don’t think you are,” a voice said from behind him, deep and dark and filled with a hint of glee that definitely was not Burns’. The realization made Joel’s blood run cold. He didn’t even turn around, he just stayed still, camera in hand as he listened to the footsteps get nearer, nearer, until they were right behind him and there was a hand knotted in his hair. “In all my life, I never thought I’d be so lucky to get one of you to walk right into me. Shame, shame. I assumed you were smart enough to check the entire building. Guess not.”

The hand in his hair yanked Joel backward, flush against who he assumed was the Vagabond’s chest as the other pressed a knife against his throat. It didn’t cut yet, but the cold metal made him drop his camera in surprise. “Shh, shh. Come on now, it’ll only slice if you jerk around. So just stay still.” Joel squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed thick around the lump in his throat.

“Please, I don’t-”

“Don’t want trouble? Too late. You brought it on yourself, really.” The blunt end of the knife trailed down, down, down until it was at Joel’s hip, the hand in his hair loosening and moving instead to lift up his shirt. “I won’t kill you. No, I think I’d like to see you again.” Joel hissed out a breath between his teeth as the knife pressed in, sliding along with precision fingers and a finely sharpened blade.

He kept his head and back against the Vagabond even though he’d let go, terrified of that knife going back up to his throat. It took him a moment to realize there were lips and half-assed kisses being pressed along his neck when there was a second line being made at his hip. A perfect ‘V’ carved into the skin. “Please, I just want to go, please just let me go,” he whimpered, a heavy gasp leaving him as there was a mark sucked into the skin.

There was a huff of breath, one of slight frustration and then a beat of silence before he was pulled into another room and slammed against the wall. “You want to be let go? Fine. But I want to see you again. I’m gonna have to give you something to remember me by.” A hand closed firmly around his neck and there were lips pressed against his, kissing him hard despite the fact that he was gasping for air beneath him. One of Joel’s hands snapped up to wrap around the Vagabond’s wrist, not pulling him away but just trying to get leverage so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. But a knee shoved between his legs prevented that anyway.

Joel didn’t know how long he was there, letting this man, this monster, kiss him but it went until his vision was nearly black, his breaths quick and shallow. He liked it, but he would later brush it off as the lack of oxygen talking. Right when he thought he would pass out, the hand was moved away from his neck, hands on his shoulders to steady him as he doubled over to catch his breath. It was a surprisingly sweet gesture for someone so menacing.

Only a moment later, there was the sound of a car pulling up outside, and the Vagabond stepped away entirely. “You fuck! You called for backup, didn’t you?” He spat, but Joel still couldn’t answer, gasping and panting and waiting for the panic to fade. “Doesn’t matter. You’ll pay when I see you again. And I will see you again.” Then, there were footsteps running away and footsteps running toward him at the same time.

Joel couldn’t explain why he was stood in the kitchen, hunched over with a bruise forming around his neck as he gasped for air, blood seeping through his shirt where the ‘V’ had been etched. He was a mess and he knew it. “I- He was h- Ran away,” he breathed, pointing vaguely to a door, even if it wasn’t the door the Vagabond escaped through.

All Joel wished was that he’d committed that face to memory so he could place the voice to it, and the actions. He couldn’t wait for the next time he and the Vagabond crossed paths since it wouldn’t mean his death. Instead, it would mean utter ruin. And he was okay with that.


End file.
